my husband is not my husband
by supermanns'loisxx
Summary: edward and emmet contract a deadly disease know only to infect vampire men, will bella and the cullens lose everything?Exb, AxJ, ExR etc. M rated for a reason!
1. Fear

_**Chapter one - fear**_

"CARLISLE!" My bell voice rang through the large, quiet house. Where was he? I needed him, there was trouble and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think. I couldn't function. Edward, my precious Edward wasn't mine. My husband was not my husband. Not anymore. My chest heaved like I was crying, but no tears came to my stone cold, grief-stricken face.

I turned a corner and ran into Emmet. His face was blank and he spoke in a low monotone. "Bella, what a pleasure. I hear you are looking for Carlisle? He's at the hospital. Would you like me to drive you?".

I froze. He had it too. I could tell. The blank expression, the monotone voice, being perfectly polite, but in the inside he just wants to infect. My breathing quickened.

What was I supposed say? Yeah, okay, so you can infect more people? No, I wasn't having that. I remembered I was still only a few months old… surely I was still stronger right? I backed towards the cabinet next to the stairs and put my hand behind my back.

"Um Emmet, what's that behind you?" I said as I wrapped my hand around the solid gold vase behind me. He turned slowly and I hit him over the head as hard as I could. He fell to the ground, and I pulled him in to the cupboard.

"Sorry Emmet," I said to his unconscious body.

I took the keys to his new SUV out of his pocket and ran to the Cullen garage. I clicked the beeper from my pocket and climbed in; I closed my eyes and rested my head on the steering wheel. I couldn't deal with this and when I couldn't deal with things I usually went to Edward, and he would soothe me but something told me he wouldn't soothe me tonight.

Putting the car in drive I drove as fast as I could, without getting arrested by Charlie, to the hospital. I parked across two car spaces, just begging for a ticket, and ran through the accident and emergency doors. It was slightly ironic that the one time that I was in A&E would not be due to my lack of balance or having an accident.

The thought almost made me cry; I ran to reception and asked her where Carlisle was. She told me he was treating a patient in ward two. I didn't want to alarm anyone so I walked as calmly as I could – given the situation – to ward two, where I located Carlisle dealing with the patient and said, "Carlisle, I need to speak with you, its urgent. Please."

He looked once at the panicked expression on my face and told his patient "If you will excuse me I think the nurse can finish up here." Then he gestured to the nurse to pick up where he left off.

He wrapped an arm around me, and led me to his office where he hugged me until my chest stopped heaving.

"Bella tell me what happened?".

"Oh Carlisle, I don't know what to do. Edward changed… he's not himself. I mean he looks the same and he sounds the same but he's not the same. He came home today and he was different. And when I wasn't paying attention he grabbed me from behind and tried to spit something on me. It wasn't normal." I stumbled my way through the sentence.

"Okay Bella, where is Edward now?" he asked calmly.

"He's in the downstairs cupboard with Emmett." I looked at him sheepishly.

"Bella, why is Emmet in the cupboard?" he looked at me, confused

"Emmett has it too… whatever Edward has, Emmet has it too." I closed my eyes in shame, reliving the moment when I hit Edward's head with the other gold vase.

Carlisle enveloped me in his arms, comforting me. I was just relived that whatever this thing was Carlisle didn't have it, and hopefully he could fix Edward and Emmet.

I jumped when his phone rang, and hearing Esme's panicked voice on the other end of the phone. "Carlisle, tell her to get out of the house, it's not safe for her there."

A sudden realisation came over me. Reneesme… Esme and Rosalie had Nessie.

"Carlisle, she has Nessie. She's not safe near Edward right now. Please tell her anything to get her out of the house and don't tell Rose about Emmet either." I looked at him pleadingly.

"Esme," he said, low and urgent. "Get out of the house and take one of the cars. Get you, Rose and Nessie out of there. Do it NOW." He snapped the phone shut and rubbed his forehead.

I could see him getting stressed. "Okay Bella, I need you to tell me the symptoms, exactly as they happened."

"Well, it was about six forty five, and Edward came in through the garage door into the kitchen. He came in and kissed me on the cheek. He didn't say anything which I thought was a bit strange because he always asks me how my day went even if hasn't left me all day. Then when I was doing the dishes he came up behind me and I presumed that he was going to hug me or… um yeah. Well he grabbed my wrists in the sink and pulled them out. He turned me around and threw me against the wall and tried to spit some type of gross, disgusting stuff in my face. After he let go and I ran to the bedroom."

My face creased as I remembered. "I remember his expression was totally blank, like he wasn't Edward anymore. My Edward had disappeared. Then I heard him come up the stairs, and I knew he wasn't himself, and he was going to attempt what he did earlier again, so I picked up the gold vase in the corner of the room and hit him with it. He fell to the floor unconscious…"

"Wait he fell to the floor _**unconscious**_." He looked at me funny.

"Um yeah, I'm sure he did, cause when I dragged him into the cupboard he didn't even put up a fight," I recalled. Thinking over it, it was kinda strange. I could knock a vampire, wait two vampires out. Even for a newborn I wasn't that strong.

"Bella, what if whatever infected him made him human? And you clobbered him over the head with a solid gold vase? It would explain why either of them didn't get back up straight away… Bella…Bella are you listening?" Carlisle looked at me.

I was miles away thinking about Edward, willing every god to tell me that what I did didn't hurt him.

"Carlisle, what if I hurt him?" I hated to even think I had hurt the most wonderful thing in my life. I couldn't live with it.

"Bella I'm sure you didn't. He's a vampire, well half one hopefully," he said.

"From what you've told me it looks like the virus is turning him human. That's why he was strong enough to push you up against the wall but when you hit him you must have knocked him out. Come on Bella. We must hurry and see if they are okay. We will take my car."


	2. Loss

_**A/N**__ heyy guys thanks the favourites : ) put a huge fuckk of smile on my face all day. So for you my little lovelies im staying up till two every morning until this chapter is finished x_

_Things I own - an awesome play list on itunes, a incredibly dirty mind which by the way if you fuel with sugar become extraordinarily worse :/ x_

_Things I don't - twilight or Edwards bum although I wish I did ;) x_

_Happy reading : ) x_

**Chapter two - loss **

Pulling up outside the house I flew out the car towards the house, hoping to god that they were okay. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and ripped the cupboard door off its hinges and pulled Edward in to my arms.

"Edward… baby… please wake up" I sobbed tearless cries into his still chest. Suddenly I was angry. Angry that all this had happened to us, I was sick of things ruining out perfect existence. Why couldn't of this happened when I was human? Then we could have lived out his wishes of me not becoming one of him. I slapped him out of anger at me, at him, at this cruel, taunting world.

He stirred in my arms and I looked down in strengthening hope. His golden eyes fluttered open and focused on me. "Bella… is that you?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. Baby yes it's me. Im so sorry but I thought you were going to hurt me that's why I hit you. Me and Carlisle we think we know why you have behaved weird earlier on" he looked at me confused.

"Edward honey what's wrong?" I asked

"You hit me? The last thing I remember was falling asleep last night… Bella what's going on? Wait how did I fall asleep? Why am I in the cupboard? And what happened to Emmet?" he replied.

I looked at him slightly confused, he didn't remember? He didn't remember hurting me or me hurting him? This was quite frankly getting a little bit too weird for my liking.

"You attacked me in the kitchen earlier Edward. You don't remember I hit you with the gold vase in our room?" I asked him.

"No. but the vase explains why I have a sore head… wait … I can't have a sore head im a vampire. Bella im scared… your scaring me what the fuck is going on." he said getting in to a panic.

"Edward… please don't freak out but I and Carlisle think that you're infected with a virus that is making you slowly human." I said carefully gauging his reaction to my words. "Honey, please say something" I said.

" I don't know what to say… Bella what's going to happen to me? I can lose you. I love you too much." he said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

I did a double take. He was crying, this wasn't meant to happen. He shouldn't be able to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and cried in to my shoulder for a while until I picked him up off the floor and lay him down on the bed. "Bella will you lie with me please" he said. He looked so defeated, I'd rarely seen him this way.

"of coarse I will" I crawled in to the soft bed next to him and enveloped him in my arms. " don't worry, Carlisle will find a way to fix this and I will not stop until your well again." I said in to his shiny bronze hair.

"Bella what if he cant fix me? What if I become fully human? What will we do then?" he said into my chest.

"don't think about it, please, I don't know how long we have left but lets just be together. Edward love me while we have time." I mumbled. He lifted his head off my chest and looked in to my eyes. He bumped his nose against mine and kissed me on the lips softly. " I love you so much Isabella Cullen I love you so much it fucking hurts"

"As I love you Edward, I never want to be apart" he rolled on top of me and slid the straps of my black top down my shoulders and followed it with kisses down my shoulder and back up my neck. I shivered a his gentle touch.

He lifted curls of my hair off my shoulder and planted kisses behind my ear then kissed down my chest between my breasts. He had my bra off in one swift movement and his cold hands rolled my nipples around between his fingers. I moaned and arched my back in pleasure, he continued to kiss his way down to the band of my jeans.

He unbuttoned my jeans and had them off within a second taking my underwear with it. He kissed his way up my inner thigh and buried his head in me, darting his tongue around my clit while pushing two fingers rhythmically in and out. He went to slip inside me and I thought 'hell no'.

"baby" I said I sultry as I could imagine. He loved it when I talked dirty to him and tonight would be no different, I looked up through the fringe of my eyelashes "its your turn". I flipped him on his back and placed 'barley there' kisses down the god like contours of his chest.

He moaned and let his head fall on the pillows behind him. Good, at least then I knew I was doing my job right (excuse the pun). I continued down his chest licked round his navel and down to his iron erection. Jesus fuck I could see he wanted me so I decided vixen Bella was coming out to play. I licked the tip and his eyes rolled in to his head and mumbled something along the lines of "Bella your so fucking hot".

I loved it when he started cussing mainly because we couldn't do that round Renesmee. So it was saved for our little sex sessions at night. I took what could of him in my mouth and pumped the rest of him in my hand. I could tell he was enjoying himself because he become incoherent in his moaning and I decided it was time for him to come so I let a little moan in the back of my throat. He grabbed my hair and pushed his cock in to the back of my throat and exploded in the back of my mouth.

He pulled my face back to his and he lifted me off the bed and pushed me gently against the wall and looked into my eyes as he lowered me slowly on to his awaiting erection. I gasped at how good it felt, I tightened my muscles around his dick and I was lost in feeling as he moved in and out of me.

It was bittersweet pleasure because this could be the last time we could be together. Suddenly it hit me that I could really lose him and I didn't know what to do and my moans of pleasure turned to broken tearless sobs.

He noticed the change in my mood immediately and stopped thrusting in to me and he sat me on his hips, put his finger under my chin and tilted my head upwards so I was facing him

" Bella" he said alarmed " baby am I hurting you? Please talk to me"

" no, your not hurting me but it just hit me… that I could actually lose you…" I broke off in more tearless sobs

"NO" he roared ferociously in my ear " you will NOT think like that, you cannot torture yourself over things you have no control over… do you hear me ?"

His eyes smouldered in to mine, in the way that made me agree to his every wish. "Edward I love you so much, if you were to…" I choked on my words, I couldn't say the words I needed to.

" Bella you listen to me okay. Im not going anywhere, I don't go anywhere besides the bathroom without you" he chuckled and smiled his breathtaking crooked smile. "Carlisle will find a way to help me, and you will help too."

He began to kiss along my collarbone and I could feel the tension in his jaw as he moved up my neck to my lips. My heart leapt and I kissed him back with a force that only a woman afraid of losing something precious could. His hands slid out of my hair down my back and on to my butt where he lifted me off his erection and back on again.

"_harder"_ I panted in his ear and he did it. _"faster…fuck Edward faster"_ and he held me tighter, bounced me off his hips, rocked me against the wall, rolled my nipples between his thumb and index finger. I was in heaven and it was even better because it was so urgent and passionate. After we collapsed in to the bed entwined in each others arms, he wound my hair around his fingers, pulling at each ringlet resting on my shoulder and letting it go, watching it spring back into shape.

"what are you thinking about?" he whispered in my ear. Desperate to be in the one head he couldn't.

"nothing in particular to be honest" I looked at him. I could see he was torturing himself inside for what was happening. "stop it" I said

"stop what?" he said looking all innocent but I knew better. It took a lot of effort to put on the calm façade he had on.

"that face Edward, I hope you know better than to torture yourself over this. You have no control either. You look um… tired." I said my voice strained

This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't look tired. He shouldn't be able to be tired. This was all backwards and I felt all choked up. It took all the strength I could muster to say "do you want to sleep?".

He looked at me sheepishly. "I do but I want to stay up with you" he said.

"Edward stop being daft, I'll still be here tomorrow morning. You can count on it. Goodnight, I love you." I said trying to hiding the panic in my eyes.

"I love you too… this is the first time ive slept in years" he said chuckling and rested his head on top of mine and after a few minutes he started to snore softly. My head was thudding and I needed Carlisle because this was freaking me out.

I lifted his arms off me and slid out of the bed. I walked over to the drawers and sniffed out cotton underwear and a t-shirt. Then I went over to the wardrobe in search for my favourite jeans that Alice had washed and hung up in there. I sniffed them out next to a oyster coloured silk dress, I rolled my eyes in disgust.

Alice. I wish she would get the point, even though I loved her, I was never going to be into fashion. And to be honest I didn't feel the need to try to like it because Edward liked me the way I was. He thought it was cute the way we bickered about it, I always felt like a Barbie doll apart from the wedding, even though she was true to form.

I quickly found then jeans before Edward could wake up and wonder where I had gone. I wondered through the vast house in search of Carlisle so I could interrogate him about Edwards condition. I walked up and down the corridors, up and down the staircases and in and out rooms. Until I gave up looking and I pulled out my cell and speed dialled Carlisle's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Bella? What's wrong? Is it Edward?" Carlisle said down the phone.

"Carlisle where are you?" I said slightly worried.

" I'm just leaving my shift at the hospital. I'll be home in five minutes" he said shutting the cell phone.

I decided hanging about in the hallway would do him no good when he got home so I went downstairs to the sitting room to wait for him. I paced up and down the room not able to sit still for any length of time.

Finally after what seemed like the longest five minutes of my life Carlisle walked through the door his eyes scanning the room looking for me. "Bella" he said relived " what is it ? What's wrong?". Trying to keep the panic out my voice was getting hard.

I took a deep breath and said "Its Edward, Carlisle he's sleeping. Not closing his eyes and pretending to sleep, he is actually sleeping". I shut my eyes and felt the stress of the day resting on my shoulders.

"Bella go wake him up, im going to examine him in my office". I did as I was told.

I hurried in to our temporary room. I couldn't wait until the cottage was finished being renovated again. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It made me scared that if he didn't wake up now he never would. "Edward, honey wake up"

His eyes opened and he looked straight in to mine.

Except…

He was nowhere in these eyes. These weren't the eyes of the man I so desperately loved.

It happened so quickly I wasn't even sure it happened. His hands grabbed my neck and began to squeeze. I couldn't breathe and even though I knew I didn't need oxygen, being with out my sense of smell made me really uncomfortable. I started to splutter and tried to pull him off me but because he was still vampire in that department even if he wasn't in others. My hands clawed at his wrists, trying to get a little air so I could scream for Carlisle.

His hands were getting tighter… and tighter… until suddenly he just let go. Just like that I welcomed the rush of air in to my lungs, still shell shocked as Edward went back to the bed and sat there looking at the wall like nothing had happened.

"_what the FUCK Edward?" _I screamed my hands rubbing round my neck. My high-pitched scream didn't even make him flinch, but Carlisle on the other hand came running in, desperate to find out what had just developed in the room. He saw me holding my neck and came over to look.

"Bella, what just happened?" asked Carlisle while inspecting the damage done to my throat.

"Edward" I panted " he just tried to strangle me" even saying it didn't make my system process it as real. It felt like a bad dream lingering in my thoughts and I wished MY Edward was here to kiss all the bad dreams away.

"Bella, I think you should leave, Alice and Jasper just arrived back from hunting. Go say hi to them and then fill them in on the situation. Also will you call Esme and find out where they are. Then get them to come back here I need to speak to all of you." Carlisle instructed. " just so you know I locked Emmet in his and Roses room. Don't but any means let her in, im not risking anymore of you. He said the last sentence through gritted teeth. I knew he hated hurting his family.

I edged careful out the room hoping not to set the stranger sitting on the bed off. Once out the door I ran down the corridor and down the stairs straight in to Alice. " Ohmigod Alice !" I said hugging her pixie like frame.

"Bella" she said looking in to my eyes " what happened, where's Carlisle and Edward… and Emmet?"

"Alice its such a long story" I said dragging her into the lounge. " I don't know where to start".

"well Bella you can start by tell me where our charming sister, Esme and Nessie are at. Then you can tell me what's happened as best you can".

I took a few breaths trying to sort out all the stories in my head. " well for a start they are at a motel somewhere. Shit I was meant to phone Esme…" I said trailing off to look for my cell. Alice gestured to Jasper and he went to phone her for me . "thanks Jazz can you tell her to come back home please" I sighed turning back to Alice, she looked at me expectedly. I realised I was meant to be explaining. "sorry, well I guess it started when Edward got home yesterday…" I repeated the story I had told Carlisle yesterday her eyes widening in shock the further I got in to the story

"holy shit… I didn't see that coming. And EDWARD attacked you just now ?" she said. I nodded in response. She let out a sigh and I instantly hugged her, because lets be honest I could use a hug as much as she could. "so its only affected Edward and Emmet so far?" again I nodded in response. "Rose is gonna be pissed that Carlisle has locked him up but in any case she aint going in that room."

" I know if we will be able to stop her, I think Emmet's been trying to make her work out" I said trying to stifle a giggle knowing that Rose would have told him to fuck off the instant that Emmet told her to lift a weight.

"Bella… no your probably right." she said giggling right along with me. Then Edward popped into my head and I let out an exasperated sigh as I felt my heart getting heavier. "don't worry, we will fix this, somehow" she said worry lines forming in her forehead.

Carlisle came down the stairs at this point looking anxious. I got up and went to him. " Carlisle is he okay?"

He shook his head and said "I don't know Bella its like nothing ive ever seen". Jasper came In to the room at that point, sat next to Alice and wrapped his arms around her shocked frame.

Carlisle softly took my arm and said "I need to talk to you alone". he lead me in to the kitchen. " Bella, I noticed…" he paused and let out a sight while placing the bridge of his nose in-between his fingers. "I noticed his eyes, they are turning green…"

A rush or air escaped my lungs before the blackness engulfed me.

**A\N- yeahhh sorry for the cliff hanger but its just part of the fun right?**

**Cheers to my fellow bondage brigader paramorex I LOVE YOU WOMAN x x x x**

**Hugs, kisses and bondage from nice Edward in return for reviews x anything uu would like to see? x**


	3. Can my day get any fucking worse?

**A/N: okay so dont totally kick my ass to oblivion but so much has happened in my life! writing just happened to go into the background :( sad excuse, i know but heres the third chapter and give me some love once your done :)**

**S'L x**

Light fingers applying pressure on the inside of my wrist. A soft voice whispering 'Bella'. My eyes fluttered open to see Carlisle checking me over in his office , "Bella, thank god your okay".

I squinted at the sudden light invading my eyes. "Carlisle, what happened… is Edward okay?".

"not really Bella, his eyes are still slightly green but after he slept he seemed to be back to 'normal', I mean as in not non responsive and hostile" his voice was strained as he spoke about him. I knew Carlisle hated saying these things about his son. "he's worried about you. He doesn't remember hurting you either."

"can I see him?" I asked.

"if you would like too. But if he seems to change in anyway then I want you to leave immediately, is that okay?" he said worry and anxiety present on his timeless features. I agreed to his terms and went to the bedroom, apprehensive as to what state I would find Edward in.

I stood outside the door and raised my hand to knock. I drew a deep breath and tapped the door quietly. "Edward… Edward honey you there ?". I pushed the door open and saw him of the bed with red rimmed eyes. "Edward are you crying?"

He sniffled and look at me. He looked like hell. " baby im so sorry, I don't even remember hurting you…" he put his head in his hand and let out a fresh round of sobs.

My Edward was back. I ran over to the bed and hugged him close. "I love you" I whispered in to his bronze hair. "so much… what the hell happened

Though?"

"I don't know Bella I don't even remember… is Nessie okay? Did I hurt anyone else? Im so sorry. Can you forgive me?" he said in to my chest.

"yes Edward I love you and whatever that was yesterday it wasn't you. And no you didn't hurt Nessie, she's with rose and Esme in a motel somewhere last time I checked, I wanted to see you first." I said. Trying to comfort him I stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. "its going to be okay, we will get through this. Do you know about you eyes?".

"um... Yeah I don't wanna look though, then it might all seem real" he said sheepishly.

"its okay, I understand" I said. I heard the door shut downstairs and Reneesmee's bell voice say "where's mommy?".

"Edward that's Nessie home. Lets go down and see her okay, hopefully Carlisle will have thought of something" I said

"yeah lets go" he said. He held my hand and got up and we headed downstairs. Nessie spotted us walking into the living room and bounded over to us. Edward released my hand and she jumped in to my arms.

"hi mommy I missed you" she said with Edwards dazzling smile copied in to her perfect face.

"hi baby, I missed you too. Do you wanna give daddy a hug" I said. By this point I was trying not to let the anxiety show on my face because she would pick up on it in an instant and I didn't want to frighten her.

"yeah! DADDY!" she screamed " hi daddy I missed you too". she smiled at him too and he gave her a huge hug.

I looked round the room to see everyone putting on a show so that we didn't worry Nessie. She was too young to understand. I was apprehensive that she was here, not because I didn't want her here because I did, just because I didn't know how Edwards disease worked. He could change at any minute and turn on his own daughter, she wouldn't understand what was happening.

"Nessie" said Alice " why don't we go play in the garden? You can look for butterflies". I threw a grateful look at her. She might piss me off with the fashion thing but she was a life saver when it came to things like this.

"yeah!" she said getting all excited.

"I'll come too" said rose. Jasper said he would go too.

So that left me, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Well, and Emmet in his room. I didn't want to have this conversation but we had too. I had to know if I was going to lose him.

" so Carlisle do you know anything new?" I said. The look on his face said it all. He knew nothing, there was no hope.

"stop it" Edward said fiercely. " I can read you like a book Bella we will figure something out. Stop worrying". he grabbed my hand and made soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Edward im a chronic worrier, bite me" I said rolling my eyes at him.

He started spluttering at me, I thought about what I'd said… oh BITE ME it was rather funny.

"well since Carlisle knows nothing more why don't we just go out side and be with Ness" he said smiling at me. He couldn't fool me. There was too much effort in his smile. Well it takes two to tango.

"okay, lets go." I said faking an exact copy of his smile. His forehead twitched, he knew exactly what I was up to and I was finding it funny as hell. We linked fingers and walked through the kitchen, out through the patio doors and in to the huge Cullen garden.

Reneesmee was out on the lawn chasing a blue and pink butterfly, I chuckled softly to myself. Her skin sparkled luminously but subtly in the midday sun. Edward pulled me between his arms so that his head was on top of mine looking at our daughter. "you know I still can believe she's ours sometimes" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled " I know. Me either" I turned to look at him. The sun threw sparkles off of our skin. "I would go through it all again you know, all of it. James, Victoria, you leaving and coming back, the wedding, the honeymoon, the pregnancy. Everything." I said looking in his eyes. " I thought moving here would be the worst thing that could have ever happened to me but it turns out the worst thing has actually turned out to be the best thing that could have ever happened to me" I lifted a hand to caress his face and he leaned in to my hand slightly.

" well Bella I might do things a little differently" I tried to protest but he put a finger on my lips to silence my objections. " listen to me you daft girl. For starters I would have killed James and Victoria in that field before they ever got a chance to hurt you. I wouldn't have ever left you. Ever."

You cant regret that Edward because without all that we might not be here today." I said with an indignant voice and raised eyebrows.

" your impossible Bella, but none of that matters, all that matters is that we are here and that's the way its gonna stay" he said laughing slightly at my expression.

Just then Ness came bounding over too us and the family I worked so hard for was complete. I snuggled in to Nessie's bronze curls. They were past her waist now and her rate of growth was slowing. She was about the size of a five year old now and she was still getting more and more intelligent by the day. It used to scare me, but now its just part of my perfect girl.

My phone began to ring in my pocket jolting me out of my dream world. It was Jake.

"hey Jake" I said down the phone.

" hey bells, was just wondering if I can come over and see Nessie."

"yeah that's fine Jake we're all in the garden just now."

" I bet you its shining like a disco ball then" he said chuckling to himself about his joke. Edward found it rather funny too because he was laughing lightly in my ear.

"shut it Jake, ill see you soon" I said before snapping the phone shut, rolling my eyes in the process.

Then, Emmet thinking he was a smartass hurled a ball at my head. It hit me and I turned round growling. " Emmet, for the love of god act your age!"

I should have seen coming what he did next. He lay down on the floor playing dead. " very mature Emmet" I said laughing " how old are you"

"well if we're getting technical…" he trailed off to dodge the ball I threw back with point blank precision at his head

"fuck off Emmet" I said playfully. " you don't want to antagonise the STRONGEST vampire in the house, do you?" I said emphasising the word strongest cause I know fine well it pisses him off to no end.

He looked at me and I stood laughing my ass off at his pissed off expression.

"You. Me. That boulder. Now." he said.

"hold on Emmet I think im gonna wet myself" I said breaking in to a fresh round of hysterics. Everyone joined in laughing at us. One I had collected myself enough to get over to the boulder, I sat down next to it sniggering.

"okay Emmet what's it to be? An arm wrestling match?" I said holding in the laughter. I slipped a look at Rosalie and she had her hand clamped over her mouth as to not burst in to hysterics too, she knew it would offend him too much.

"yes, you know the rules little sis I kick your ass I get to say anything I want and if you win I wont" he said smiling. He's an evil fucker.

I narrowed my eyes at him while he broke out in to laughter. "fine it's a deal" I scowled at him.

"hey guys what's going on ?" Jacob said as he walked through the patio doors. He spied us at the fringe of the forest and come over "not this again, Em when will you ever learn that Bella is still gonna kick your ass at this" he said laughing.

"shut up Jake, okay Emmet you have this coming. Lets do this." I put my hand in the middle of the boulder and he grasped his hand around mine.

"three… two… one" I counted. He pushed his hardest against my hand. I flexed and he lost an inch and a half

"face it Emmet" I laughed "your never gonna win". I flexed again and he lost another inch. I began to get bored so I said "game over Emmet" and smashed his hand, yet again, through the rock.

He was furious and the rest of us were pissing ourselves laughing.

My phone began to ring and I pulled it out my pocket to answer. Hmm unknown number. I flipped it open.

"hello?" I said.

"hello Bella" said the whispery voice of the ancient.

**A/N **

**Sorryyy guys I had to leave you on a cliff hanger but life's a bitch :L so deal with it… hahaha x can you guess who's on the phone with Bella ? If you guess right then maybeee I could write you in as a character. J just maybee J just like to say thanks to ****paramorex ****cause she's awesome, my fellow NKBBA'er , also go check out her story bulletproof.**

**Lovee youuu guys xxxxxxx **


	4. AUTHOURS NOTE HIATUS ALERT

Hi everyone,

So all my stories are now on hiatus, its not something i want to do but after being cheated on and left I have a major case of writers block that wont go away, I promised that all my stories would have happy endings and right now the end of every story ends up in someone dying, and that's never good. Also I think I will be removing 'a foreign affair', its not something i ever wanted to do or even planned to do but as I said at the start of it, its inspired by him and he doesn't inspire creativity in me anymore, only negative things, maybe I can finish it one day, but for now it will stay in my hard drive until a time I see fit to update it. I'm sorry if this affects anyone, it probably wont but at least its here if people want to see.

I am currently still writing small parts of each story but nothing worth reading for now, I also have new plots in the works I would love to share, but until they and I am ready I will keep them under wraps.

Also I'm still available to Beta, I'm not the best at spotting mistakes, I frequently make my own but if you need someone to proof read a chapter for emotion and to make sure it makes sense, I'm your gal.

Until then,

SL-x


End file.
